


A Meeting - Доктор и Вор. История первая. Встреча

by Altra_Realta



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Insomnia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алек - доктор. Он считает, что Город полон теней. Однажды ночью тень падает на его балкон.</p>
<p>Первая часть серии <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/182591">"Доктор и вор" автора KaiMalut</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting - Доктор и Вор. История первая. Встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595539) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder). 



> Перевод выполнен при участии автора оригинала.  
> Бета - Incognito12.

Город не спал никогда.

Город не спал никогда, он кричал, неистовствовал, метался, когда его кости с сухим хрустом ломались под сапогами стражников. Эхо бродило в тенях улиц, эхо, одетое в темноту, смерть и голод.

Крики и плач Города будили Алека почти каждую ночь, сердце Города колотило в его дверь, стоны боли пробирались в уши.

Город бился в ярости, и страдал, и мучился, несмотря на все усилия Алека исцелить его, унять руками, скальпелем, словами — единственным, что еще оставалось, когда уже ничто не могло спасти жизнь.

Алек жил на границе тусклого, грязного света и теней, таких густых, что они обретали физическую форму. Порой тени то звали на помощь, то пытались утащить Алека в темноту. Временами Город пытался ограбить его — не то чтобы в его нищем доме было много вещей, не то чтобы он не отдавал Городу все, что имел.

Алек никогда не просил оплаты, и его сердце замирало на мгновение, когда порой тени приносили ему еду, травы или несколько монет, а иногда с ним расплачивались ножом — или двумя. Еду Алек раздавал, оставляя себе самую малость, которой едва хватало, чтобы дожить до следующего дня.

Блокада убивала Город куда вернее, чем Мрак.

Город умирал, с воплями, когтями и ножами, и иногда, когда солнце проливало больной свет на больные улицы, Алека поражала мысль, что он помогает Городу лишь для того, чтобы продлить его муки еще на один день. И еще на один, и еще.

Почти завершив ежедневные дела, Алек сидел на балконе, скрипящем и охающем. Он писал в дневнике — толстом блокноте, старая кожа которого утратила цвет, и он был одной из немногих имевшихся у Алека ценностей.

День был долгий, и сон к Алеку все не шел, ибо Город умирал вокруг него, и плакал, и стонал прямо в уши.

Алек заметил, что чернила были на исходе, и вздохнул: на новую бутылочку не было денег. Он отметил для себя, что надо бы проверить хранилище трав и посмотреть, можно ли сделать из них какие-нибудь чернила.

Город стенал, приглушенные голоса заползали в сознание — неразборчивые слова лихорадочного бреда.

Голоса вымерли, и на Город опустился саван тишины, воздух застыл, словно мир ждал, когда его сломают.

Разум Алека был чист, лунный свет заострял мысли, облекал плотью углы вещей, сгущал тени. Сознание настолько прояснилось, что Алек начал терять ощущение своего «я», его кости превращались в кости Города, его кровь потекла по старым камням.

Вдруг загрохотали шаги, рядом и где-то выше Алека, ближе, ближе, как гром приближающейся бури. Алек услышал гневное рычание своего дома, а потом что-то большое и тяжелое упало на балкон, сбив бутылку чернил с ящика, служившего Алеку вместо стола. Чернила разлились как кровь и заблестели под луной.

Алек уставился, завороженный, на свалившуюся прямо перед ним тень, облеченную в плоть, и вздрогнул, когда слабый стон сорвался с тени и пролился ему на руки. Он подошел к упавшей тени и осторожно перевернул ее на спину.

Он увидел, что у тени были черные руки, а у Алека были бледные руки, намозоленные скальпелем, обожженные кислотными травами. Это был мужчина, укутанный в несколько слоев тьмы, тайны и тени, и ему было больно. Алек попытался раздвинуть его одежды и посмотреть, не сломаны ли у него ребра, но слоев было слишком много, одежда плотно облегала его, и корсет мешал доступу.

Алек решил занести мужчину в дом, на случай, если кто-то его преследовал.

И в этот момент веки незнакомца с черными руками дрогнули.

Алек замер.

Он смотрел в глаза самого Города: один глаз темен, как камни, мокрый от слез и крови, а другой — странного цвета, цвета луны, цвета болезни и мутных шорохов, лишавших Алека сна, даже когда он смертельно уставал.

Мужчина застонал, закрыл глаза и нахмурился. Алек покачал головой, прогоняя странные мысли, и осторожно поднял его. Мужчина был тонок, и Алек подумал о проворных тенях и длинных пальцах, ласкающих драгоценные камни и находящих слабые места в любом замке.

Алек без труда внес его в дом и опустил на кровать. Он аккуратно повернул его, чтобы снять плащ. Алек заметил непонятный предмет, своего рода оружие, похожее на замысловатую булаву, и осторожно снял его.

Незнакомец впал в неспокойное забытье, даже не отреагировав, когда Алек отстегнул ремни мешочка на его бедре.

Алек колебался, снимать ли платок, скрывающий нижнюю половину лица незнакомца, но все-таки решился, и темная ткань открыла бледное лицо с легкой щетиной. Левая сторона была искорежена странным шрамом — как будто что-то взорвалось прямо мужчине в лицо. Но даже шрам не лишил его привлекательности, заметил Алек. Он снова покачал головой. Алек принялся распутывать замысловатые узлы на корсете, затем стащил ботинки и остальную темную одежду.

Мужчина был долговязый, с множеством шрамов и слишком бледной кожей человека, который не ходит при свете дня, а скрывается во мраке ночи. Незнакомец пошевелился и тихо застонал. Алек ощупал его торс, плечи, руки, ноги — все было цело, ничего не было сломано, и Алек улыбнулся. Несколько синяков уже начинали темнеть, выделяясь на бледной коже, как грозовые тучи, скрывающие лунный лик.

Алек подошел к своим травам и открыл баночку с мазью. Он аккуратно нанес мазь на кожу мужчины, и слабый запах трав наполнил комнату, наполнил Алека мыслями о других местах и других временах, и прикосновение Алека к посиневшей коже было нежное, как перо.

Покончив с врачебным долгом, он накрыл мужчину одеялом, спрятав его от жадных взглядов луны и теней. Алек потер пальцы друг о друга, вдыхая запах трав, закрыл баночку и вернул ее на место.

Он проверил замок на двери, не то чтобы он мог защитить от тьмы. Алек вернулся в спальню, проверил тьму воплощенную, лежащую на его кровати.

Алек надеялся, что ему посчастливится проснуться утром.

Места, чтобы улечься самому, не было, и Алек взял еще одно одеяло, завернулся в него и уселся на пол. Ему было не впервой спать в непривычной позе. Он оперся на стену и закрыл глаза.

В его снах глаза Города наблюдали за ним с ухмылкой на темных губах.

Проснулся Алек не с больной спиной, а на настоящей кровати, своей собственной кровати. Он несколько раз моргнул, не зная, была ли тень, которую он держал ночью в своих руках, реальностью.

Он осмотрел спальню, и его взгляд упал на маленький столик рядом с кроватью.

Бутылка, полная темных чернил, стояла на столике, прижимая листок бумаги. Алек протянул руку и выудил записку из-под бутылки.

«Прости, что разлил твои чернила.

Кстати, ты чертовски тяжелый».

Алек выдохнул тихий смешок.

Солнце заливало Город светом, но это только делало тени гуще, и где-то среди этих теней была фигура из темноты, унесшая на себе слабый запах трав Алека.


End file.
